Ryusoulger Episode 33 Reaction
by ValarPrime98
Summary: I just had to do a reaction fic on this particular episode guys; and if you've watched it, you would definitely understand why. Enjoy!


**Audiences**

**Shinkenger: Takeru, Mako, Kotoha, Chiaki, Ryuunosuke, Kaoru, Genta**

**Kyoryuger: Daigo, Ian, Souji, Amy, Utchy, Nobuharu**

**Gokaiger: Marvelous, Luka, Joe**

**ToQger: Kagura**

**Ninninger: Takaharu, Fuuka, Yakumo, Nagi, Kasumi**

**Zyuohger: Yamato, Sela, Amu, Leo, Tusk, Misao **

**Note: This is under the scenario that they are aware of everything that has happened in the previous episodes.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**The episode begins with Kreon pleading for forgiveness before the Drunn soldiers, and Gachireus scolding him.**

Kotoha winced, "I really feel sorry for Kreon. He's evil, yeah, but he's cute. And he's always being mistreated by Gachireus."

Chiaki nodded; as much as he hated to admit it, he agreed with Kotoha.

Kagura also gave the on-screen Kreon a look of pity.

**Gachireus turns and comes face-to-face with Uden. "Why are you here…Uden?!"**

"WHAT?!" Everyone exclaims.

"A new Druidon general?!" Utchy said vehemently, subconsciously reaching for his sword.

"Man, this is such a pain. One enemy after another." Marvelous said grimly, feeling sympathy for the Ryusoulgers.

**The opening is skipped and the scene shifts to the Ryusoulgers playing table tennis.**

Everyone was immediately interested.

"**You've gotten better, Towa!" Bamba said.**

"**I know! I think I might just win!"**

"**But not enough!" Bamba swung his racket and hit the ball, shattering a window in the process.**

"**No restraint…you'll never meet someone like that." Canalo shook his head, flipping the paper from 4 to 5 for Bamba.**

"**This is…a serious match!" Bamba said. **

Most people burst out laughing.

"Is this really Bamba?! He's finally beginning to break his shell, attaboy!" Genta snickered.

Takeru smiled, remembering how similar he was to Bamba.

"**I will show you the skills…that got me the name 'Gunma's Fried Rice'!" Naohisa exclaimed.**

"**Hold up, hold up! Pops, you got me all curious. What did you say?" Nada asked.**

"**Gunma's Fried Rice." "Fried Rice?" Koh asked, puzzled. "Fried Rice."**

"**Because unless you're stuffed full already, I'm always…good!" Naohisa exclaimed, while Asuna, Koh & Nada all looked on in bewilderment.**

"**That's RIGHT!" Ui exclaimed.**

Everyone burst out laughing.

"I'd forgotten how funny this Sentai can be." Daigo exclaimed excitedly. Amy and many others nodded in agreement. Indeed, they enjoyed the many novel insights they got from this show; from the Kyoryugers besides themselves in mirth when Asuna sung horribly in Episode 8, to feeling punched in the gut everytime Oto (who resembled a 13-year-old child) announced that she was 123 years old. (She's older than us?!)

**As Asuna prepared to deliver, Ui in wonderment exclaimed that the silhouette of Li Pao-Pai was next to her.**

Chiaki was crying tears of mirth. "You've got to be kidding me."

Sela & Amu were deeply impressed; as were Luka, Kasumi & Fuuka. "Go, Asuna! Show your girl power!" (Of course, Asuna had become a beloved celebrity amongst the all the Sentai girls watching the series)

**Asuna hit the ball, causing it the ricochet all over the place and disorienting Koh, Nada, Bamba, Towa & Canalo until it hit Naohisa square in the face, while everyone in the room stared in shock at him.**

"**That's our Asuna-chan. Defying the laws of physics." Naohisa said, nodding at her, before fainting.**

"That looks painful…" Mako, Kotoha & Kaoru all winced and said together. Takeru & Ryuunosuke were squirming inwardly; they'd rather face Doukoku again than an angry Asuna.

Nagi was cowering in his seat.

"I expected no less from Asuna…" Yamato said uneasily.

Even Nobuharu looked nervous.

**After Uden had absorbed Towa & Canalo, the camera shifts to Wyzul & Gachireus.**

"**Uden, huh? As much I loathe to admit it, he's as fierce as ever." Gachireus gritted his teeth at Wyzul's remark.**

"**And if he's here, could it be that Pricious is not far behind?" Wyzul asked.**

"**Yeah. Pricious is headed for earth." Gachireus said, as the camera showed a malevolent Druidon leader with cards in his hands. **

"**Pricious?" Koh asked.**

"**Way scarier than any of the dudes you've faced before." Nada said.**

"Oh, no…" Kagura said.

Yamato shook his head. "They just keep coming and coming, don't they?"

**Note: Skipping to more exciting parts.**

**Nada raised the Gaisoul. "Ryusoul…?" "Ryusoul Gaisoul?"**

Fuuka & Yakumo burst out laughing.

**Nada then inserted the Gaisoul into the Gaisoul Ken. "Gaisoul Change!" A series of drumbeats sounded as the armour formed around Nada, ending with a catchy rock-riff. **

Marvelous gaped at it; as did Kagura, Takaharu & Yamato. This was the first time they had seen Gaisorg transform; watching the now-purified Gaisorg, a flurry of emotions swirled within their beings.

"**The Knight of Fortitude, Gaisorg!" **

**Note: I'll skip to the death part and Max Ryusoul Red's debut.**

The girls wept as Nada died peacefully; Daigo held back tears as Amy sobbed into his shoulder. Takeru and Mako clasped each other's hands for comfort. Chiaki bowed his head. Joe inwardly saluted him. The Ninningers & Zyuohgers all bowed their heads as well. Even as Nada & the Gaisorg armour changed into the Max Ryusoul Changer & the Max Ryusoul, even though there was a part of them that was inwardly stunned, they didn't say anything, still too overwhelmed by the sadness.

As Uden sent the wave of energy towards Koh, Takeru, Takaharu, Marvelous & Daigo gasped as a huge explosion occurred; somehow though, they all knew that Koh was alive and well behind.

"Is that…a new weapon?" Takaharu asked in between his tears, looking at the set of three deadly claws that Ryusoul Red now held in his hand.

"**Let's fight together, Nada. Our souls…are as one." Koh said.**

Everyone nodded, tears still streaming down their faces. They had all gone through emotional losses as Super Sentai teams. But they really had so much respect for this Sentai, for the losses they had sustained since the first episode with the death of the Masters, and the immense courage & bravery they had shown by continuing to fight together.

"**Max Que Bom!" "Max, Max! Max, Max!" "Max Change!"**

Everyone watched with newfound amazement as the twin waves of red & purple shown from the Max Ryusoul Changer, then pieces of crimson-red armour wreathed in purple flames appeared all around Koh; amidst increasingly swelling music & what sounded like rhythmic clapping in the background.

"**Oh…MAX!" The armour gathered onto Koh as a swirling vortex of red flames enveloped him, before it was dissipated by a trio of claw slashes, to reveal Max Ryusoul Red in all his glory.**

"Impossible…" Marvelous exclaimed.

"The Gaisorg armour & Ryusoul Red…fused!" Amu said.

The group watched with open jaws as Max Ryusoul Red effortlessly thrashed & overwhelmed Uden, slashing him repeatedly with the Max Ryusoul Changer, before grabbing Uden and lifting him whilst sending him crashing through the stuff in the warehouse.

"Go, Koh!" Daigo yelled passionately.

"Kick his ass!" Ian followed.

The audience was now cheering Koh on, deeply awestruck by his exceeding power & deeply moved by his blazing fury. Even Takeru was yelling himself hoarse, "Defeat him, Koh! Show no mercy!"

The audience cheered when Max Ryusoul Red sent Uden flying with the two flying kicks.

When Uden yelled for Koh to show himself, the audience also eagerly looked around the screen for Koh, and cheered loudly when he descended from the ceiling, raking his claws hard into Uden.

"**Ryusoul! KyoryuSoul! Amazing!" **

"**Go Get 'Im Souls!"**

The audience stopped cheering, their awe & wonder growing immensely as they saw the OmoSoul & HieHie Soul come alive and attack Uden.

"That's right! Ike Ike Souls!" Takaharu exclaimed.

"Ike Ike Souls!" Everyone else agreed.

**Koh glanced coldly at the frozen Uden. "Someone like you… could never break our souls!"**

**Max Ryusoul Red then pressed the button on the Max Ryusoul Changer.**

"**Excellent!" "Everlasting Claw…" "Max Go Soul!"**

The audience cheered as purple flames wreathed around Koh, and a manifestation of Gaisorg appeared next to him. "Ike Soul!" They all shouted in unison again, after the Max Ryusoul Changer had shouted "Max Ike Soul!" They watched on excitedly, all of them standing now, as Max Ryusoul Red obliterated Uden with his Everlasting Claw finisher. As Uden screamed and went out in a blaze of glory, they all cheered and hugged each other.

Later, as the episode ended with the Ryusoulgers saluting Nada with their Ryusoul Swords (& the Mosa Changer in Canalo's case), the Shinkengers also all rose and raised their Shinkenmarus in salute to Nada & the Ryusoulgers. The entire audience took a minute to show their respect to the Knight of Fortitude who bravely sacrificed himself, and to convey their well wishes to their newest favourite Sentai team, to continue fighting the good fight.


End file.
